True Brothers
by Tears of Tourment
Summary: This is how it ends two people die in different ways. Rated t for violence and character death. My first fanfic hope you like it.


Disclaimer: I **don't** own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

The sound of clashing metal echoed through the forest as the raven haired man brought his sword down on the blondes Kunai. He then spun around and swung at his feet only to have the blonde jump over blade then back flipping away to gaining some distance. He then forms a seal "_**shadow clone no jutsu**_"five blondes come into existence with a resounding pop. Four of them then proceeded to line up in front of him all of them saying in unison "_**Shadow Shuriken no jutsu**_"each clone throwing a shuriken which then multiplied by ten resulting in forty shuriken flying at the raven haired figure. All of which struck home only for him to be replaced by one of the clones he then proceeds to cut down the clones. He turned to the blonde to see him forming a ball of Chakra his eyes widened jumping back he started to form hand seals finishing he holds onto his arm which was now almost completely covered in lighting. They both start running at each other the raven haired one yelling "_**Chidori**_" while the other yells "_**Rasengan**_" they then charge at each other slamming there attacks into the others creating a big explosion sending them both flying into opposite sides of the clearing.

* * *

Flashback: before the fight

* * *

Naruto was jumping through the trees after just receiving a mission. The mission was simple kill Uchiha Sasuke it was an s-rank. He had found his trail and would probably catch up to him in approximately five minutes. He walked into the town he had tracked Sasuke down to slowly walking over to a sushi stand were he could see Sasuke seated. Naruto sits down right next to Sasuke ordering a plate they quietly eat there meals when he finished he slipped Sasuke a folded piece of paper then left. Sasuke opened the letter and read:

_Meet me in the a clearing 2 miles south of this village in one week._

_No I am not trying to retrieve you._

_One of us __**will **__die. _

_Uzamaki Naruto_

You could barley see it but for a second Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He turned his head look strait into Naruto eyes asking the as if asking a question Naruto simply nodded it was his turn to ask the silent question Sasuke answered with a simply "hn" and a nod then got up and left.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Sasuke enters the clearing seeing Naruto already waiting for him. Naruto then says "Are you ready?"

his response was "hn" Naruto then pulls out a kunai get in a defensive stance Sasuke unsheathes his sword and lunges

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

They both stand up Sasuke says "You really have change since that fight you had with Itachi haven't you."

Naruto almost shuttered remembering the time that had happened Itachi had used the Tsukuyomi on him not once but twice on him then he proceeded to hit him with a rather large fire ball before Jirayia stepped in. Almost all of his emotion had been gone after that incident he didn't even call Tsunade baa-Chan anymore.

"Enough talk let us fight." calmly said Naruto. he said pulling out a scroll and unsealing a katana that had a dark red blade and a kanji for hell on it before settling into a stance letting some of Kyuubi's Chakra flow into it. Sasuke in turn pulled out his own sword sending a Chidori through the blade also settling into a stance. Both studying each other carefully looking for weaknesses in there stances. They slowly started to walk around circling each other like to with the grace of a predator and in there eyes wisdom and experience far beyond there years both new pain like a close friend and both had a propose on this earth that they would die to complete one was revenge and vengeance the other to protect and one of them would die off here never to be remembered the other would flourish and there dreams come true this they realized was a battle for there lives and dreams.

Simultaneously they ran forward pushing all there strength into there blades clashing them together the deafening sound was herd for miles as there blades meat each other both blades of power shattered under the force sending shards flying in every direction both men barely even registering the minor wounds. They jumped back and started making hand seals. Both finishing at the same time their announce there jutsu Sasuke yelling "**_Gouryuuka no Jutsu_****"** breathing out a huge fireball which takesthe form of a dragon a fly's towards Naruto. Naruto in turn yelling** "**_**Atsugai**_**" **making a giant gale of wind meeting the dragon in the center of the clearing resulting in a large explosion.

They then look and each other and at the same time calmly saying "Lets end this."

Naruto calling on 3 tails worth of Kyuubi's Chakra then forming and large orb then pouring all of that Chakra into it turning it a very dark purple.

Sasuke activating his level two curse mark focusing it all into his the lighting in his hand turning it pitch black.

Both then ran at each other at speeds the Sharingon could not track announcing the techniques right before compact Sasuke screaming "**_Kage Raikari_**" Naruto then screamed "_**Kyuubi's Odama Rasengan**_" there attacks met both resulting an explosion that took out everything with in a mile and making the earth tremble for twice that distance.

The debris slowly started to settle reviling an odd sight Naruto's hand through Sasuke's heart his other hand over his other shoulder while Sasuke's hand going through Naruto's shoulder barely away from his heart other hand over the opposite shoulder as well resulting in what looked like a hug both realizing that how much they were alike and at the same time different, but the one thing they realized at that moment was that they were truly brothers through all this they had understood each other been able to read each other and had been the first people to really acknowledged each other for themselves.

As Sasuke started to fade from this plain of existence Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear "You will always be my only true brother." for the first time since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke cried. He cried in sorrow for having his true brother right there in front of him almost his entire life but had been utterly blind to that fact. Naruto's words would forever echo in his head.

Slowly Naruto began his trek back to Konoha with the body of Uchiha Sasuke in his arms it turns out he wasn't able to keep his promise to sakura. Sadly at that moment he decided that his dream to become Hokage

was because if was not able to keep the biggest promise in his life and broke it how could he possibly let himself become Hokage. He would forever wonder what it would have been like had Sasuke not betrayed the village.

So it turns out they both died that day one lost his life the other had given up on his reason to keep on going his reason to keep on living so sure his body was still in that world but its soul and spirit was gone.

**A/N: well this is my first fanfic ever so I am sorry that its kinda short and if its not that good but please review good or bad reviews i don't really care i just want to now how I did. Thank You. )**


End file.
